Kaitou Kid VS The Mysterious Bandit
by CSakuraS
Summary: AKA Run for the hills! It's another school assignment! (Warning: contains doves, donkeys and coffee beans.)


Note: I love my Creative Writing class, I really do. Especially the times when our teacher pulls a random picture from a magazine and makes us write a story based off it. Sometimes these assignments can be VERY random and WEIRD (the project about what happened to Elvis's motorcycle comes to mind), usually resulting in me sitting in a stupor for a few minutes before coming up with an equally crazy idea.  
  
However, about a week ago, there came a time when I couldn't come up with an idea at all. Well, I had a cold that day so naturally I couldn't concentrate as much, but still, the picture our teacher gave us was definitely ODD. You know those ads for Columbian Coffee featuring the guy with the mustache and his donkey? Well, the ad our teacher gave us happened to be of the man and his donkey flying in the sky on hangliders.  
  
I am NOT joking. So I sat there for a whole period, coughing, blowing my nose, and wondering what the heck I was supposed to make out of that. Then suddenly it came to me.they were riding hangliders. And hey, haven't I used Kaitou Kid once in a school assignment before? Why not use him again? So I did. ^_^  
  
BTW, sorry for any plot holes, but as I already mentioned, I had a cold, plus I only had about a day to come up with and write down the whole story. Also, notice how I used the names in the western way, with first names first? -this was so my teacher and fellow classmates don't get confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaitou Kid VS The Mysterious Bandit  
  
According to the newspaper, the Snake Green Eye, a large emerald necklace, was going to be showcased at the Haido Convention Center for that night only. And Kaitou Kid, the elusive Phantomthief, was going to steal it for himself.  
  
But for right now he was only not-quite normal highschooler Kaito Kuroba, yawning sleepily as he skimmed through a newspaper in his first period classroom. He'd hardly had any sleep the night before, what with having to send his challenge note to Inspector Nakamori's office and planning his next heist. And yet, it seemed the heist wasn't going to be as simple as he thought.  
  
Another article caught Kaito's eye. "The Mysterious Bandit After Snake Green Eye- Rivalry with Kid!?" He smirked. Well, well, well, so a different thief was after the jewel too? He hadn't gone head to head like this ever since the Golden Eye heist where he'd met the French thief, Chat Noir. Whoever this Mysterious Bandit was, he had guts.  
  
He glanced up from the newspaper and groaned. Kaito's classmate and red witch, Akako, was coming his way with a devilish smile on her face. Folding up the newspaper with a sigh, he turned to her and mumbled, "I'm not going to be your slave, Akako. Now go away, I'm not in the mood."  
  
Akako ignored him. Leaning over his desk, allowing her long dark hair to flow onto his shoulders, she whispered secretively, "I'm not in the mood either, Kuroba. I just thought I'd warn you about tonight's heist."  
  
Kaito groaned again. "First Hakuba, now you! For the last time, I'm not Kid!"  
  
"Of course you aren't," Akako smiled, eyes twinkling seductively. "But it just so happens I saw something in my crystal ball that might interest you."  
  
"What?" he growled.  
  
"Not much. But don't be surprised if you find that this 'Mysterious Bandit' isn't of the same species."  
  
Before he could ask her what that meant, she'd walked away, and his close friend Aoko entered the classroom. But as he ran one step ahead of Aoko's broom during their early morning chase, he couldn't help but wonder who that Mysterious Bandit really was.  
  
-------------------  
  
Sneaking into the convention was easy enough. Security was tight as usual, but not tight enough for the master of disguise that was Kid the Phantomthief. It just so happened that this was a convention for animal lovers, which meant many weird people in weird costumes with weird pets were all gathered in one place.  
  
Kid's choice was a foreign mustached man with a donkey; someone who probably wouldn't be missed if he'd suddenly disappeared. So Kid followed the man into the bathroom, and came out wearing a mask and strange clothes, whose former owner was tied up and sleeping peacefully in a stall. The donkey didn't seem to notice the change, and came along willingly with Kid back into the ballroom.  
  
Once there, the first thing that caught Kid's eye was his target, the Snake Green Eye. Nearby, Inspector Nakamori was yelling at some police officers. And everywhere around him were costumed weirdoes and animals of every kind. He didn't even know it was possible to own a kangaroo in the middle of Tokyo.  
  
Having memorized the position of the jewel, Kid's next job was to figure out who the Mysterious Bandit was. Unlike Saguru Hakuba or Shinichi Kudo, Kid the Phantomthief wasn't used to detective work. He wasn't making any progress at all when suddenly a middle-aged woman in a safari outfit latched onto his donkey with a squeal.  
  
"It's so CUTE!" she shrieked, nearly strangling the poor creature in her embrace. Kid at once looked her over, and smirked under his mask. A disguise as an innocent bystander, plenty of pockets, and close proximity to the jewel; from his own experience, this woman had all the characteristics of an expert thief.  
  
'Nice try, Mysterious Bandit, but you can't fool me!'  
  
Keeping a sharp eye on the woman he suspected, Kid went over the plan in his head and got to work. With a snap of his fingers the lights in the room blinked out, and a low whistle sent his doves hiding in the rafters to come flying into the crowd in a rush of chaos.  
  
"Ooooh, pretty!" the safari woman clapped.  
  
"It's him! It's Kid! Catch him, you fools!" Inspector Nakamori raged, pointing in all directions.  
  
Fwap!  
  
A quiet shadow passed over the Snake Green Eye, and the next moment, it was gone. To Inspector Nakamori's surprise, and Kaitou Kid's horror, it was not he who swiped the jewel.  
  
It was the donkey.  
  
With a victorious "Hee-haw!", the animal scrambled past the safari woman, sped out of the ballroom, and skidded into the elevator leading to the roof.  
  
Inspector Nakamori was about to lead the chase, when a foreign mustached man trampled over him with a ferocious snarl. Now, Kid the Phantomthief always took care to wear a strict poker face, but he had just been outsmarted by a donkey, so his frustration was understandable.  
  
The chase was on. Once both thieves had made it to the roof, there was nowhere to go, but that didn't seem to stop the Mysterious Bandit's thirst to win. Glaring at him maliciously with dark brown eyes, the donkey flashed the sparkling green jewel between his teeth, then tossed it from the roof.  
  
"Nooooo!" In an instant, Kid's hanglider burst from the cape he hid beneath his disguise and he dived into the air to catch the Snake Green Eye. It plopped into his hands with ease, but just as he was about to sigh with relief, another hanglider swooped into the sky behind him.  
  
It was the donkey. riding on a hanglider.  
  
Kid was now officially freaked out.  
  
They swooped through the air, dodging buildings, avoiding helicopters, and always trying to keep the other from escaping with the jewel. It must have been a curious sight for the people down below, and even more curious when Kid, with a difficult trick in midair, bumped the donkey into the side of a skyscraper.  
  
Splat.  
  
Coffee beans rained to the ground. In one second, the baffling Case of the Missing Coffee Beans was solved without any detective work whatsoever. And Kaitou Kid, having now disposed of his costume, clutched the jewel tightly and tipped his top hat to the Mysterious Bandit.  
  
"Naughty, naughty donkey." Then he flew away.  
  
The End.  
  
Here's another funny story: when my teacher, who wasn't familiar with this anime (plus my handwriting was rushed), read this out loud to the class (conveniently, my throat was sore from my cold), he mispronounced almost all the names in this story so it eventually turned out to be about "Kaiton Kid trying to steal the Snake Green Guy." ^_^; 


End file.
